nightwalkerspellorganizationfandomcom-20200215-history
To Find A Soul Mate
This spell is intended to draw a partner who is best suited to you at this time in your life, or one who is "meant" for you. It is supposedly "fail-safe", but remember, you must take responsibility for any results and consequences. Components Needed: •A clear mind and focused goal •Special paper, such as hemp, cotton, real parchment, whatever you deem special •A ritual writing instrument (the pen is mightier than the Athame) such as quill, fountain pen, favorite ball-point, etc. In whatever color ink desired. •Moon Incense •Charcoal or a small ritual fire Timing: any time, preferably after dark during the waxing moon. The timing is more flexible with this working for many reasons; the nature of the work, and the full moon energy contained in the moon incense which is an incense of Increase or drawing. Reinforce your personal circle/aura and prepare for workings in your usual manner. Using the ritual pen and special paper, write words of power that will call the most perfect partner to you at this time. Do not include specific names, and avoid thinking of a specific person. If you can't find quite the right words, use the following: "If there be a perfect match, this work tonight will surely catch. the perfect one who is meant to be, shall find His/Her way home to me. In perfect love and perfect trust, I send this out, but not from lust, This spell will guide us to unite, free will remains with us tonight." When you are finished, read over what you wrote and confirm that everything you want to say is included. When you are certain it is as you wish, spend some time meditating on your goal while you light your ritual fire or the charcoal. When you get "that feeling" (the one when you know everything is right, your will is focused, you know it is certain, you know the feeling...) prepare to begin the physical aspect of the ritual. When the fire has become coals, or the charcoal is glowing happily, read aloud your writing, repeating it 3 times. As you read, or as you come to the end of each repetition, sprinkle a small handful (about a tablespoon) of the Moon Incense on the fire. You will want to be practiced at this for the best effect as well as safety, so make up a full recipe of it and accustom yourself to its nature prior to the rite. Fold the paper and keep it near you for three days. Keep it under your pillow, mattress, or pinned to your night clothes (if you aren't sky/star clad) while you sleep. After three days, light another ritual fire, repeat the Circle of Power/Protection, reading and incense procedure and this time, burn the paper when you are done. OR you can keep the paper in a special spell box if you use this method. Many witches have special containers to keep finished workings in. These are usually decorative and personalized with engravings or painting on them that echo their contents. For example, a heart shaped heartwood box with runes and magickal symbols of love on it for this spell. Usually only similar spells are kept together, or each spell is kept in its own box.